Rachel yo te amo
by EmilyGnf
Summary: Rachel esta enamorada en secreto de Quinn, pero el dia de su cumpleaños un admirador secreto y nuevos miembros en el glee club, cambiaran los esquemas de su vida, ¿Qué pasara cuando Rachel tenga que decidir entre la chica de sus sueños y la persona que realmente la ama?
1. Super dulces 16

La mejor manera de comenzar una historia, es por el principio, en donde todo empieza a ocurrir, los buenos y los malos momentos, lo vivido, lo disfrutado, los placeres y las sensaciones que nos hicieron sentir vivos alguna vez, pero al final de todo, cuando por fin terminamos de contarlo, nos damos cuenta de que las cosas empezaron mucho antes de lo que creíamos.  
Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, como ya dije antes, debo aclarar que esta historia comienza mucho antes, pero elegí este día, porque fue cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar.  
Era mi cumpleaños número 16 y recibía mi primer regalo.

- ¡Wow! Esto es genial, de verdad papis, muchas gracias, no tenían que hacerlo – dije tratando de contener la emoción.  
- Hija no nos agradezcas, es tu cumpleaños, es lo mínimo que podíamos a hacer – Leroy me abrazo por los hombros.  
- Bueno, pero ya es hora, debes estrenar tu nuevo auto- Hiram tenía una sonrisa radiante y no puede evitar devolvérsela.  
- Si tienen razón, pasare por casa de Blaine y luego nos vamos a la escuela – lo dije mientras mi padre me entregaba las llaves.

Me subí y baje la ventanilla para escuchar a mis padres despedirse.

- Adiós hija, cuídate mucho, te quiero – dijo Leroy mientras abrazaba a Hiram.  
- Maneja con cuidado cariño, te quiero – Hiram se despidió con la mano.

Llegar a casa de Blaine fue bastante rápido, me empezaba a gustar el hecho de tener auto. Toque la bocina reiteradas veces, hasta que mi amigo salió al fin por la puerta, traía una bolsa en la mano. Baje del auto para poder saludarlo. Blaine miraba sonriente mientras caminaba hacia mí.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa – me dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
- Gracias Blaine.  
- Vamos Rach abre tu regalo – me entrego la bolsa y me miró expectante.

Abrí la bolsa con cuidado sacando su contenido. Eran adornos para mi nuevo auto.

- … ¿Cómo supiste? – dije indecisa.  
- ¿Quién crees que eligió el modelo?  
- Blaine – dije enlazando mis brazos en su cuello, mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura – gracias, no tenias que hacerlo.  
- No me lo agradezcas Rach, yo solo elegí el modelo y el color, fueron tus padres los que dieron el gran aporte.  
- Eres el mejor Blaine Anderson – le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirnos la auto.

Una vez adentro Blaine saco de su bolso un porta CD. Eligió uno de los muchos que tenia y lo puso en el reproductor. Cuando comencé a manejar la primera canción en sonar fue _I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_ de Black Kids. Mi amigo y yo cantábamos alzando la voz cada vez mas, nos movíamos y bailábamos al ritmo de la música, el ambiente en mi auto era propio de una fiesta. El playlist de Blaine continuo sonando por un buen rato, cuando ya nos acercábamos al McKinley, mi amigo detuvo la música y retiro el CD para guardarlo, aún faltaban unos minutos para que llegáramos pero al parecer quería decirme algo.

- ¿Te gusto la inscripción en el volante? – Preguntó  
- ¿Fue idea tuya?  
En la parte central del volante salía escrito _Barbra _en letras cursivas y de color dorado.

- Claro… bueno no, no en realidad – me dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.  
- Blaine ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije impaciente.  
- Ocurrió algo realmente extraño el día en que tus padres compraron el auto – lo observe aun mas confundida, mientras detenía el auto en el estacionamiento. Aún era temprano y solo había unas cuantas personas en los alrededores de la escuela.  
- Blaine solo dímelo, me estas poniendo histérica  
- Okey, no quiero que te asustes, pero hay algo que debes ver – sacó su celular del bolsillo.  
- Vamos Blaine, me estas asustando de verdad  
- Mira este mensaje

"Si quieres hacer algo especial en ese auto, deberías poner una inscripción personalizada en la parte central del volante que diga Barbra con letras doradas, a ella le va a encantar.

Pd. No intentes comunicarte conmigo"

- Oh por dios… - las palabras me salían con dificultad - ¿Quién…?  
- No lo sé Rachel, ¿crees que si lo supiera no te lo diría? – Me miró con cautela  
- Pero ¿Cómo…? – nuevamente mi amigo me interrumpía.  
- Intente llamar muchas veces, luego de unos minutos bloquearon mi numero.  
- Dios esto es muy raro –dije mirándolo angustiada  
- Hey Rach relájate, ya veremos qué hacer, además…  
- ¿Además qué? No creo que este sea un buen momento para relajarme.  
- No es lo que quiero decir  
- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres decir?  
- Bueno esta persona, sea quien sea, quiso hacer algo especial por ti

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llego Tina a saludarnos.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Blaine y yo cerramos la boca de golpe – Rachel feliz cumpleaños.  
- Gracias amiga – dije abrazándola.

Blaine y yo olvidamos el asunto por unos minutos. Cuando llegamos a mi casillero me disponía a despedirme de mis amigos, pero mi amigo hablo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Te alcanzo en un momento Tina  
- Ok, te espero en el otro pasillo – dijo mientras se alejaba  
- Rachel  
- ¿Qué? – Dije un tanto a la defensiva  
- Hey no quiero que estés asustada por lo del mensaje, no era una amenaza precisamente  
- Lo sé pero ¿Cómo pretendes que este? Sé que no es una amenaza, pero ¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía por un detalle tan insignificante? ¿Quién haría eso?  
- Tal vez Noah  
- ¿Por qué él precisamente?  
- Bueno por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, ya sabes  
- Blaine eso paso hace años, éramos unos niños y no creo que Noah este en tiempos de jugar al incognito con nosotros, si hubiera sido él, ya te lo habría dicho  
- Yo solo decía  
- Tal vez sea una broma, ya sabes que los populares son capaces de cualquier cosa por molestarnos  
- Si pero ¿Cómo sabrían tanto de ti? – Mientras Blaine decía esto comencé a abrir mi casillero  
- No es que supieran mucho, es mi segundo nombre y punto, puede que sepan que me gusta el color dorado y eso sería todo Blaine – estaba tan ofuscada que cuando mire dentro de mi casillero, me encontré con algo inesperado y pegue un salto del susto.

Una carta de color blanco se situaba encima de mis libros, y dentro del casillero había un cambio, nada se había movido de su lugar, pero estaba decorado con corazones y rosas de distintos colores y en el fondo un letrero que decía feliz cumpleaños. Había un pequeño regalo encima de la carta, el paquete desprendía un olor exquisito, que se impregno en todas mis cosas. Tome la carta y la abrí ante la atenta mirada de Blaine, quien al parecer no podía cerrar la boca de impresión. Estaba tan nerviosa que de repente me quede paralizada sin poder realizar ninguna acción. Reconocía ese olor.

- Vamos léela – mi amigo salió de su trance antes que yo.

Querida Rachel:  
Cuando te miro, me quedo sin habla, una llama de fuego recorre mi piel y muero presa de amor, o eso me parece a mí, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Creo posible que jamás sentí algo así, nunca, es algo que me supera en todos los sentidos. Te miro y veo ternura, belleza, me haces pensar en lo que es la dulzura, el simple hecho de mirarte, para mí es un placer. Al observar tu rostro, tus gestos, siento admiración. Pero seré breve, te quiero.  
PD. Discúlpame con Blaine por asustarlo con mi mensaje.

- Oh por dios – aun estaba paralizada  
- Tienes un admirador secreto  
- Si lo sé – dije tontamente  
- El regalo  
- ¿Qué?  
- Rach abre el regalo  
- Oh, claro

Tome el regalo para abrirlo, cuando lo hice me quede aun más paralizada, pues sabía que ese olor me era conocido. Era mi perfume favorito.

-Es, es… es el perfume que tu usas, tu perfume favorito – Blaine estaba impactado  
- Blaine, solo tú sabes estas cosas de mi  
- No creerás que yo soy tu admirador secreto  
- No me refiero a eso, pero ¿Quién mas iba a saber que mi perfume se había acabado?  
- ¿Tu perfume se acabo?  
- No juegues conmigo  
- Rachel, de verdad no tenía idea ¿Por qué iba a mentir con eso?  
- Oh  
- Hey, no te pongas así, esto ya no parece una broma, hay alguien a quien le gustas de verdad  
- Si, pero ¿Quién se iba a fijar en mi?  
- Hablamos con mas calma en el almuerzo, ahora intenta distraerte  
- Ok, nos vemos

El día transcurrió demasiado lento para mi gusto y debo decir que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, me dirigía a mi casillero cuando Ian, uno de los jugadores del equipo de football me arrojó un granizado, por lo menos era de uva, mi favorito. Me fui directamente al baño el cual por lo demás estaba lleno de porritas quienes no perdieron el tiempo para burlarse.

- ¿Qué paso enana, no te gusta el de uva? – era Lauren, una perra sin compasión, estaba frustrada por tener el puesto de capitana de las porristas, por lo que descargaba toda su ira contra los losers del McKinley. Ignoré la pregunta y seguí mi camino – Oye gnomo te hice una pregunta – al decir esto me empujo por detrás a la altura de los hombros.

Me gire sobre mi eje para protegerme de cualquier agresión posible, cuando un ruido nos sobresaltó a todas. De uno de los cubículos del baño, venia saliendo la persona mas perfecta que ha pisado la tierra. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Ahí venia ella, como una diosa, su mirada color avellana era penetrante, su pelo rubio tomado en una cola de caballo se movía a ritmo con su maravilloso cuerpo de porrista, sus piernas perfectas, sus brazos delgados, pero fuertes y su cintura armonizada con sus caderas. Era la capitana de las porristas, la chica más popular de la escuela, novia del chico más popular de la escuela, y yo, estaba loca por ella.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – fue lo único que dijo con esos labios en perfecta armonía.

Una a una todas la porristas fueron saliendo del baño, aproveche esa ocasión y comencé a retirar los restos de granizado de mi cara con un poco de agua. Al notar que nos estábamos quedando solas, busque un pañuelo en mi bolso, que para mi maldita suerte no aparecía. De pronto una mano apareció frente a mí, dejándome estupefacta. Me estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo. Estábamos completamente solas en ese baño y Quinn Fabray me ofrecía un pañuelo de manera amable, pero sin llegar a mirarme directamente. Me quede casi sin aliento, las manos me temblaban mientras intentaba tomar el pañuelo, cuando ya lo tenía, Quinn salió por la puerta rápidamente, sin darme tiempo para agradecerle. 


	2. Amores platónicos y poesía

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – Blaine estaba en éxtasis  
- Baja la voz – dije reprimiéndolo en voz baja  
- ¿Quinn Fabray te ofreció un pañuelo, y no se burlo de ti por tener el rostro lleno de granizado? – Esta vez su voz era un susurro  
- Bueno no me dijo nada  
- Es que me parece increíble – mi amigo parecía mucho mas feliz que yo  
- No lo sé, tal vez solo intento ser amable  
- ¿Amable? A mí me parece que aquí hay algo más

La frase de Blaine quedo dando vueltas por mi cabeza hasta que el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Tocaba la clase de Literatura y poesía, por suerte estaba con mi amigo en esta hora, pero el resto de la clase la conformaban porristas, jugadores del equipo, chicos populares y Quinn.  
Blaine se quedo hablando con Tina, me despedí y le dije que nos reuniéramos en clase. Iba de camino al salón, cuando sentí a alguien que estaba caminando detrás de mí.

- Feliz cumpleaños judía sexy – susurraron en mi oído  
- ¡Noah! – Me di vuelta para abrazarlo, pero me arrepentí de inmediato – Oush, lo siento  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido  
- No querrás que tus amigos me vean contigo

Dicho esto me miro divertido y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, me tomo por la cintura y me levanto del piso. Comenzó a girar conmigo entre sus brazos mientras yo entrelazaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aferraba con fuerza. Noah Puckerman era mi amigo desde pequeño, su madre es amiga de Hiram, mi padre, pues se conocen desde una comunidad judía. Una vez que comenzamos la secundaria la popularidad de Noah aumento, y tan pronto sucedió eso se convirtió en miembro del equipo y yo, me transforme en una inadaptada, pero a pesar de eso, él nunca me dejo de lado y no permite que se burlen de mi en su presencia. Entre carcajadas, mi amigo me soltó con delicadeza de sus brazos ante la mirada incrédula de los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de nosotros.

- Ten tu regalo  
- Gracias Noah, no tenias que hacerlo

Abrí el regalo, dentro contenía una caja de color azul que llevaba el logo de Sabonis encima, era una pluma de dolor rojo que tenía mi nombre grabado con letras doradas. Se me congeló la sangre, letras doradas grabadas en algo de color rojo, como en mi auto.

- ¿No te gusto? – dijo preocupado, cambie mi expresión de inmediato, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.  
- Claro que me gusto, me encanto Puck, es precioso – incremente la sonrisa de mi rostro y lo bese en la mejilla  
- Que bien que te haya gustado  
- Hey, ¿te gusto mi nuevo auto?  
- ¿Tienes un auto? – Afirme con la cabeza  
- ¿No lo sabías?  
- No, ¡Wow! Eso es genial Rach, tus padres son geniales ¿Cómo es el modelo? ¿De qué color es? ¿Es completamente nuevo o es de segunda mano?...

Deje de escucharlo desde la tercera pregunta, estaba emocionado, casi saltaba de la emoción, no lo sabía, no tenía idea de mi auto nuevo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía cuando me mentía, y esta no era la ocasión, no era el autor de la carta, ni de los regalos anónimos.

- Rachel?, Rachel! ¿Me estas escuchando?  
- Oh lo siento ¿Qué me decías?  
- Jajá ¿Qué pasa princesa? Estas un poco distraída hoy  
- Lo siento – lo mire avergonzada – el auto es rojo y el modelo es un hibrido 630

El timbre para entrar detuvo nuestra conversación.

- Rachel los chicos están mas inquietos que de costumbre, ten cuidado – dijo acariciando con el pulgar la mancha de granizado que había en mi abrigo  
- Estaré bien  
- ¿Quién lo hizo?  
- Puck basta, no te meterás en problemas otra vez solo por defenderme, ya está hecho, déjalo así  
- Lo intentare, adiós  
- Adios

Cuando llegue a la sala de clases caí en la cuenta de lo que me había dicho Puck, el aula era un caos.

- Hola – Blaine se sobresaltó al verme, había sido una odisea adentrarme en esa habitación y salir ilesa en el intento  
- ¿Cómo es que no te hicieron nada?  
- Ya tuve mi cuota del día – dije apuntando a la mancha de granizado en mi abrigo  
- Jajá, cierto y aprovechaste de coquetear con tu amorcito Quinn  
- ¿Quieres ser mas discreto? Podría escucharnos – observe a Quinn, quien se encontraba conversando animadamente en un grupo de porristas y otras chicas, note como guardaba silencio para escuchar a otras de las chicas hablar. De pronto su mirada se fijo en mi ¡Rayos! ¿Estaría sucediendo en verdad? Sus ojos avellanas sobre los míos y…  
- ¡Rachel! – peque un brinco en la silla y me di la vuelta para fulminar a Blaine con la mirada  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – intente mantener la calma, no sabía si lo que acababa de pasar era real  
- ¿Has hecho la tarea?  
- Sí, claro ¿por…?  
- Es que nuestro amigo no la hizo y nos viene a conseguir ayuda – ironizó

- ¿Qué tal losers? Espero que tengan algo para mí  
- ¿De qué hablas? – Balbuceo Blaine  
- De mi tarea inútil  
- No tenemos nada  
- ¿Acaso no fui lo bastante claro? – Esta vez su tono de voz se elevo y ya era amenazante  
- ¡Ian ya basta! Déjalos en paz – una voz firme sonó por detrás del chico, quien se dio media vuelta claramente disgustado  
- ¡Tú no te metas Quinn!  
- Y tú no te metas con ella imbécil – un chico rubio se puso delante de Quinn  
- Acaso tu también quieres ponerte a prueba conmigo boca de trucha  
- Mi nombre es Sam idiota – esta vez Sam se acerco mucho mas, y esto ya daba para una posible pelea, por suerte la señora Cootner aun no llegaba  
- Chicos ya es suficiente – de pronto un chico alto se había puesto en medio de los dos  
- Déjanos en paz Finn, esto es entre él y yo  
- Dije que ya basta Ian, ten, toma mi tarea y deja a esos chicos en paz – Ian recibió el papel de mala gana – y no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a mi novia

Ian se alejó aun furioso, le hizo un gesto a Sam, como indicándole que esto no se terminaba aquí. En eso preciso momento la señora Cootner hizo acto de presencia, calmando un poco el ambiente de tensión que se había generado. Todos los presentes aun estaban un tanto impactados, pues por lo general, algunos chicos populares no nos hacían la vida imposible, actuaban normalmente, sin tomarnos en cuenta, pero nunca había sucedido que un grupo de chicos populares defendiera a un grupo de losers, eso no pasaba a menudo, pues no se burlaban de nosotros, pero evitaban las disputas. Mientras aún me recomponía del shock que me había causado todo eso, la señora Cootner le pidió a Finn que mostrara su tarea delante de la clase.  
Pobre chico, aparte de que nos defendió ahora debe leer una tarea que no tiene, porque le entrego la suya al idiota de Ian. Quinn le paso una hoja disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa.  
Finn se puso de pie y frunció el ceño cuando vio la hoja.

- Se titula "Ilusión" – su mirada se poso en la señora Cootner, esta le hizo un gesto para que continuara.  
Comenzó a leer con voz neutra

_La calle del mundo entero  
El homenaje continuo del forastero  
La luz de mi abismo en tus ojos  
y la ilusión de mi boca_

_Las palabras como acero  
El espacio en el aguacero  
La canción de una vida pasada  
y la ilusión de tu boca_

_La piel al calor derretida  
La blusa fielmente ceñida  
Todo me lleva a una sola cosa  
Tu boca y la mía_

El gesto sin expresión y el tono neutral en la voz de Finn, no se modificaron en ningún momento mientras leía, eran palabras demasiado profundas para él, pero eso era obvio porque esas palabras le pertenecían a Quinn, el poema era de Quinn. La capitana de las porristas no solo era perfecta físicamente, sino que además tenía un promedio perfecto y era alumna destacada en las clases de artes y humanidades. Todo lo contrario a su novio, él no era una mala persona, de hecho estaba agradecida de que hubiera detenido la posible pelea entre Ian y Sam, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con la relación Finn/Quinn, claro que no, como iba a estarlo. Es el mejor mariscal de campo de toda la escuela, y eso era todo, no era alumno destacado, no tenía un promedio de maravilla y estaba muy lejos de eso. Esa pareja era totalmente incompatible, una combinación disfuncional ¿acaso era yo la única que se daba cuenta de eso? De todos modos no tengo argumento que agregar, es él el que la tiene entre sus brazos mientras yo sueño con sus besos.  
Cuando salimos de clases, en el pasillo Finn estaba besando a Quinn, aparentemente agradeciéndole por entregarle su tarea en ese momento tan desesperado.

- ¡Consigan un cuarto! – una de las porristas que estaba cerca los empujo, provocando que la pareja se separara de golpe  
-¡Santana! – Finn la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Quinn reía nerviosa.

- Vaya que lindos son, debería estar escupiendo arcoíris – masculle enfadada  
- Calma tigresa – dijo Blaine mientras abría su casillero

Me quede observando un poco más a la pareja. Ni siquiera se veían bien juntos, joder.

- Rach?  
- Dime  
- Tenemos Glee club  
- Si lo sé ¿Qué pasa con eso?  
Blaine encarno una ceja - ¿No olvidaste nuestro dueto verdad?  
- Oh no claro que no – mentí, lo había olvidado por completo

Cantaríamos "_Extraordinary Merry Christmas", _me sabía la canción y ya la habíamos ensayado, así que no le di importancia. Pero ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para lo que el destino nos tenía preparado ese día.

Hola!, no tengo idea de cómo dejar notas de autor, hasta que aprenda cómo usar el sitio, voy a dejar mis comentarios y saludos aquí mismo en el capitulo, soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, voy a estar actualizando cada semana, discúlpenme las faltas de ortografía y los errores. Saludos a todos los gleeks de Chile y del mundo y voy a mandarle saludos a mi amigo Jordan desde aquí, que me motivó a seguir con la historia. DidianeGrimaldi fuiste mi primer comentario y mi primer follow, así que este capítulo va para ti, y a los otros 4 comentarios que llevo hasta la fecha, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda, espero no decepcionarlos.


	3. Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú

Cuando entramos al Glee club no podía sacarme de la mente a mi "admirador secreto" ¿Quién podría ser? ¿A quién podría interesarle alguien como yo? Tal vez era un psicópata. No estaba de ánimo para analizar tantas cosas, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

- Muy bien chicos, antes de comenzar con la tarea de la semana, tengo que darles una notica  
- Espero, Sr. Schue, que no se trate de mas solos para Rachel o Blaine – interrumpió Mercedes  
- Mercedes tiene razón, ya estamos cansados de hacer los coros – esta vez Artie era el que hablaba  
- Déjenlos en paz, no sirve de nada que estén en su contra, ellos son las mejores voces y punto – Puck los miro molesto  
- Chicos calma, la noticia que voy a darles no tiene que ver con Rachel, Blaine o con cualquiera de ustedes – dijo el Sr. Schue emocionado

Pero esa vez me di cuenta de que por primera vez mi profesor estaba totalmente equivocado. La noticia que nos iba a dar, tenía que ver conmigo y con varios de los que nos encontrábamos allí.

- ¡Les presento a nuestro nuevos integrantes!

Por la puerta fueron pasando las seis personas que nadie imaginaria en el mismo ambiente que el nuestro.

- Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez y Quinn Fabray

Y Quinn Fabray, era todo lo que lograba escuchar, como un maldito eco en mi cabeza. Quinn estaba en la misma sala en la que yo me encontraba, compartiendo el mismo aire, como tantas veces lo hicimos en las clases que teníamos en común, solo que esta vez nos estaríamos viendo directamente, esta vez había mas de una clase en común. Feliz cumpleaños dijo mi subconsciente.

- ¿Nos está tomando el pelo? – Tina fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras los demás nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros asientos  
- Chicos… - el Sr. Schue se mostro claramente incomodo, pero Finn lo interrumpió dándoselas de salvador  
- Chicos, sé que esto les parece un tanto precipitado y raro a la vez, pero solamente se trata de algo que realmente queremos hacer, queremos formar parte de este grupo, no es algo a la ligera, nuestras intenciones son serias  
- ¿Cómo sabemos si esto no es una broma o alguna trampa de parte de ustedes? – Habló Rory, un chico de intercambio que venía desde Irlanda, parecía muy serio y dirigió su pregunta a las personas que se encontraban en frente de nosotros  
- Mi terroncito de azúcar tiene razón, esto no puede ser enserio – los seis chicos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, no pudieron evitar el gesto contrariado que se formo en sus rostros al ver a la persona que había hablado. Era Sugar, la novia de Rory, era una persona dulce, haciéndole honor a su nombre, pero demasiado extrovertida y con un gusto muy particular, su padre era rico, por supuesto, tal vez por eso los populares perdonaban su singularidad, y a su novio. Tenían suerte supongo.

- Chicos sé que esto parece algo turbio – Mike tomó la palabra esta vez, note como Tina le prestaba la mayor atención posible, pero para malestar de mi amiga, interrumpí al chico asiático  
- Claro que es algo turbio ¿acaso nos creen idiotas? – todos fijaron su atención en mi de inmediato, incluso Quinn, Santana y Brittany, quienes no habían dicho ninguna palabra y parecían ajenas a la discusión, me observaron con un interés abrumador, el cual me cohibió de inmediato, pero no detuvo mi cometido - ¿Qué motivo tienen ustedes para entrar el Glee club? ¿Acaso les beneficia en algo?  
- Berry tiene razón ¿Por qué los chicos populares querrían rebajarse a nuestro nivel? – Fulmine a Mercedes con la mirada, odio que me digan Berry, me molestaba bastante, pero hice el intento de mantener la postura, pues a pesar de mis sospechas de que esta chica tenia cierto interés en Sam, se mantenía a la defensiva, como todos nosotros  
- Es verdad tenemos el claro ejemplo de Puck, ya le ha costado unos cuantos granizados en la cara tener que defender el poco honor que le queda a este club y de paso proteger a Rachel – luego del comentario de Artie pude ver como Quinn fruncía los labios, parecía enojada, de inmediato le dijo algo en el oído a Santana y la latina asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a hablar.

- Haber ineptos, esto claramente no fue idea mía, pero no iba a dejar a mis mejores amigas solas en esto y a este trió de inútiles, que claramente no sabe lo que hace. Para empezar, no es que yo tenga las mejores ganas de estar aquí, compartiendo mi aire con ustedes, pero no se trata de eso, se supone que esto es una ayuda, tómenlo como una causa benéfica.

- ¿Causa benéfica? – El Sr. Schue que se había mantenido al margen de todo, hablo con voz áspera  
- Si, no más bullying, esa es la idea – dijo Finn

No me fue difícil recordar la escena que se había dado esta mañana en el salón de clases, cuando Quinn, Sam y Finn detuvieron a un chico que estaba molestándonos a Blaine y a mi.

-Nuestra idea, es formar parte del Glee club para que no haya mas acoso, chicos en los contenedores de basura, granizados y almuerzos lanzados en el rostro o humillaciones publicas – Quinn habló por primera vez desde que entro en la sala, sentí que me moría al escuchar su voz, y quise responderle, pero alguien se me adelanto.

- Entonces demuestren que quieren estar aquí, que no es una broma – Blaine los observo con seriedad – canten algo  
- Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres – dijo Quinn de manera desafiante e increíblemente sexy

Finn se posiciono en la batería y Sam tomo una guitarra, mientras los demás esperaban a que la música comenzara a sonar

Cantaron All i want for Christmas is you. Debo admitir, que la presentación fue increíble, estos chicos tenían mucho talento y ganas de estar aquí, además, los necesitábamos, con ellos sería fácil llegar a las nacionales. Sus voces se combinaban a la perfección y lograban un ritmo con distintas constantes. Brittany y Mike movían sus cuerpos de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, bailaban de maravilla, todo era simplemente genial. Me di cuenta que la canción venia en el momento justo, pues todo lo que quería para navidad era a ella, a nadie más que Quinn Fabray.

- Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente, están dentro chicos – el Sr. Schue parecía muy feliz con todo esto, mientras que los demás estaban atónitos con la presentación.  
- Gracias Sr. Schue – Finn lo miro con una linda sonrisa, demonios ¿Qué acabo de decir?  
- Muy bien, tomen asiento

Minutos antes del toque de timbre le dije a Blaine que debía hablar con el Sr. Schue

- Ok, te espero en el auto  
- Ten las llaves  
- No te retrases demasiado, hoy no vamos a tu casa  
- ¿Qué? Pero…  
- Ya le dije a tus padres Rach, iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, no hay peros  
- Esta bien – masculle confundida

Fuimos a Breadstick donde nos esperaban Puck y Tina. La celebración me sirvió para despejarme de todas las musarañas que estaban invadiendo mi mente, debo decir, Quinn y mi misterioso admirador secreto.  
La semana concurrió lenta y aburrida, sin ninguna otra novedad. En el Glee club aun había tensión por los nuevos integrantes, pero parecía ser que ya lo estábamos tomando con mas calma, pues ya habían pasado dos días sin que alguno de nosotros recibiera un almuerzo o granizado en la cara.  
Debido a la presentación de los chicos, Blaine y yo no alcanzamos a presentar nuestro dueto, pero el Sr. Schue lo había dejado para el viernes. Y el día había llegado, yo estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, nunca me habían intimidado las personas a la hora de cantar, pero claro, ahora en esta sala se encontraba una persona que lograba remover todo dentro de mí. Blaine me aconsejo que solo lo observara a él durante la presentación y que si necesitaba mirar al público, solo me concentrara en Puck o Tina.

Cuando llego el momento de la canción, creí que me iba a congelar, pero una vez comenzada la música, todo resulto bastante bien, a todos les gusto y los nervios no me traicionaron.

- Muy bien, chicos, este es nuestro ultimo día juntos antes de las vacaciones y no quiero parecer aguafiestas, pero luego de que acaben las celebraciones, nos pondremos a trabajar para las nacionales de inmediato.  
- Bueno gracias por decirnos esto antes de las vacaciones Sr. Schue – todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario irónico de Sam, por un momento pareció que todo estaba bien en el grupo  
- Ok, lo siento, que tengan unas felices fiestas, nos vemos en dos semanas

Todos nos despedimos del Sr. Schue. En la salida pude ver como el grupo de los populares comenzaban a despedirse entre ellos. De pronto Mike y Sam se acercaron a nuestro grupo. Tina y Mercedes tenían los ojos fuera de órbita, los demás nos dedicamos a sonreír por educación.

- Bueno creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así que esperamos que todo esté bien entre nosotros – Mike parecía nervioso – solo queríamos desearles que pasaran unas felices fiestas

Nadie era capaz de decir algo, todos estaban muy nerviosos, como Mercedes y Tina, o lo suficientemente desinteresados en la conversación, como Rory, Sugar y Artie.

- Igualmente chicos, y supongo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando les deseo que también pasen unas felices fiestas y unas buenas vacaciones – sonreí amablemente para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.  
Mike suspiro aliviado y Sam sonrió acercándose a mí, me sorprendió cuando me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo.

- Gracias Rachel, de verdad  
- De nada Sam – dije rompiendo el abrazo – procura saludar a los demás también – mire de reojo a Mercedes  
El chico rubio se separo de mi dando paso a Mike, quien me abrazo efusivamente

- Gracias por el buen recibimiento Rach  
- Esta bien, pero no me comporte de la mejor manera el primer día  
- Tenían sus razones Rachel, pero esto resulto mejor de lo esperado, con Sam pensábamos que iba a ser una masacre  
- Hay que tomar en cuenta que ustedes son unas de las pocas personas que no me han hecho la vida imposible  
- Esa es la idea, nada de bullying, además, no estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a Puck enojado, ya sabes el tipo es muy fuerte

Ambos reímos ante lo dicho, luego Mike se despidió de mí para saludar a los demás. Al rato una voz sonó detrás de mí.

- Feliz Hanukkah  
- Gracias Finn, pero también celebro la navidad  
- Ah bueno, entonces ¿felices fiestas?  
- Claro – sonreí – eso podría ser una opción  
Nos abrazamos con torpeza, rayos, si que era alto. Mientras Finn se daba la vuelta para seguir saludando a los otros pude observar como Tina y Mike congeniaban de inmediato, parecía como si se hubieran conectado de inmediato, estaba feliz por mi amiga, pues había logrado acercarse a Mike, a diferencia de Mercedes y Sam, parecía que la chica se esforzaba por buscar un tema de conversación. Me encamine hacia Blaine, pues mi amigo se había alejado un poco del grupo, me sonrió cuando me acerque a él y estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero su expresión cambio de golpe. Levante las cejas esperando a que reaccionara.

- Ponte bella Rachel Berry porque La santísima trinidad viene directamente hacia nosotros

Me giré y pude ver a Quinn, Santana y Brittany acercándose hacia nosotros

- Veníamos a despedirnos – Quinn fue la primera en hablar  
- Vamos! Vengan a saludar como corresponde – Brittany se acerco a saltitos, mientras Quinn y Santana sonreían incomodas. Puse los ojos en blancos, demonios Finn, no tenias que hacer que Quinn se incomodara.

- Finn no te gusta mucho  
- No es eso, es solo que hay algunas cosas de él que no me agradan – como el hecho de que sea novio de la chica de mis sueños, Sam sonrió y de repente me entro pánico – no le vayas a decir  
- No te preocupes, no todos somos sus fans, aunque hay que admitir que tiene buen corazón, puede que algunas veces haga cosas que no vienen a la situación, pero es un buen chico  
- Si, de eso estoy segura – dije recordando la escena de la mañana  
- Además si yo fuera tú no me preocuparía, siempre contaras con la protección de Puck, y si me lo permites, puedo ser tu segundo guardaespaldas  
- Sera un placer, y gracias por ser tan agradable conmigo  
- Contigo es muy fácil ser agradable, eres increíble, y podemos ser amigos ¿no?  
- Podríamos intentarlo  
- Trato hecho – dijo estrechando mi mano

Nos miramos por un momento y luego comenzamos a reír, Sam era realmente agradable. Estábamos en eso cuando llego Finn con Quinn detrás de él, y a su lado Brittany, quien traía arrastrando a Santana del brazo.

- Rachel celebra Hanukkah y navidad, así que vale saludarla por las dos fiestas – me presentó Finn, observe como Quinn tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada centellaba recelo.  
- Wow Rachel, ¿tú también celebras el hakuna matata al igual que Puck? – Brittany rompió el silencio que se había formado, justo antes de que se volviera incomodo  
- Brittany, ya te dije que eso no se celebra – dijo Finn tratando de parecer obvio

La chica rubia cambió su expresión radicalmente y agacho el rostro apenada. Pude ver como a Santana le subía la sangre del cuerpo hasta el rostro, entrecerró los ojos con rabia y estaba a punto de decir algo, seguramente en contra de Finn, pero yo me adelante para evitar cualquier tipo de disputa

- De hecho el hakuna matata si celebra Brittany – la chica estaba a haciendo pucheros, pero cuando me escucho, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Claro, yo soy una de las personas que lo celebra  
- ¿y porque tu lo celebras y los demás no?  
- Bueno, porque yo… soy especial  
- Yo también quiero ser especial – dijo haciendo pucheros nuevamente  
- Lo eres, lo eres, claro que lo eres – estuve a punto de entrar en un ataque de nervios, si no hacia algo, los insultos que iban para Finn, serian para mi – eres mucho mas especial y ¿sabes que te hace mas especial?  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Ser amiga de alguien que celebre el hakuna matata  
- ¡Sí! ¿Me dejas ser tu amiga?  
- Dalo por hecho – le sonreí amable

Se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome efusivamente

- Gracias Rach – se separó de mi y corrió hasta donde estaba Santana – lo ves Santi, ahora soy una persona muy especial  
- Lo sé Britt, lo sé – le dijo cariñosamente – Felices fiestas Berry – la latina me sonrió de medio y lado y se dio la vuelta, mientras se alejaba con Brittany tomadas de la mano. Vaya, era la primera vez que no me molestaba que me llamara por mi apellido. Finn se fue tras ella y Sam coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me hablo al oído

- Eres asombrosa, adiós – me guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba, sonreí contenta por lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que estaba a solas con Quinn, me gire hacia ella y pude ver su expresión un tanto fría, aprecia enojada, pero su rostro se suavizo cuando puso sus ojos sobre mi

- Pensé que eras completamente judía – parecía nerviosa o incomoda  
- Bueno, no, mitad judía, mitad católica – me miro expectante – Uno de mis padres es judío, pero el otro es católico, así que hasta que yo no decida cuál es mi religión, puedo practicar las dos  
- Ah, claro, bueno, pues entonces felices fiestas – Ambas vacilamos entre darnos un abrazo, pero al parecer algo nos impulso y llegamos a hacerlo. Era increíble, nuestro cuerpos parecían piezas exactas para encajar juntas, su olor era exquisito y nunca me había sentido tan a gusto en los brazos de alguien, pero a pesar de todo eso, sabía que esta era una oportunidad poco común y que no iba mas allá de desearle felices fiestas a alguien, iba a durar unos segundos como mucho, se iba a acabar muy pronto, era un abrazo sin relevancia, sin importancia, porque yo sabía bien que los verdaderos abrazos los tenia reservados para su novio. Llego el momento de finalizar el abrazo y sentí una escalofrió cuando se separo de mi ¿Qué me has hecho Quinn Fabray? – oh, y gracias por evitar que Brittany se echara a llorar  
- No te preocupes por eso – claramente el abrazo no le afecto tanto como a mí  
- Ok, adiós Rachel, que estés bien – me sonrió de manera ¿amable? No lo sé, pero me sonrió y se alejo, dejándome totalmente descolocada  
-Adios Quinn – dije como una boba, se dio la vuelta y le hice un gesto con la mano para no parecer tan tonta, sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez no iba dirigida hacia mí su sonrisa, mas bien era como para sí misma, como si estuviera complacida por algo  
- No está mal para ser la primera vez – pegue un salto cuando escuche la voz de Puck  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?  
- De tu primer encuentro con la rubia Rachel ¿aun estas en shock?  
- Cállate Puckerman – comenzó a reír y me abrazo - ¿ya te vas?  
- Si, lejos de Lima por dos semanas  
- Te voy a echar de menos – dije haciendo un puchero con la boca  
- Yo también princesa, pero necesito algo de dinero, y ese trabajo me da todo lo que necesito  
- ¿Dinero rápido y mujeres mayores que están ardientes y necesitan otra distracción, aparte de sus maridos multimillonarios?  
- Eres una genio  
- Esta bien, pero cuídate ¿sí?  
- No te preocupes, cuídate tú también linda, nos vemos en dos semanas – besó mi frente y se fue caminando hasta la salida

Me encargue de dejar a Tina en su casa, la chica asiática estaba de lo mas feliz por su conversación con Mike, el chico hasta le había dado su número. Con Blaine la felicitamos por su logro y le deseamos buena suerte, pues se iba a San Francisco a una academia de teatro por las cortas vacaciones. Después de unos minutos, estábamos frente a la casa de Blaine.

- ¿Me llamas o te llamo?  
- Yo te llamo, ya sabes que debo esperar por la sorpresa que tendrán mis padres para estas vacaciones  
- Relájate, tal vez no sea nada grave  
- Si, bueno, solo espero no tener que soportar a los idiotas de mis primos  
- Espero que no – lo abrase – adiós, cuídate y no seas malo con tus padres, te quiero  
- Lo intentare – dijo devolviéndome el abraso – adiós linda, te llamo en cuanto me libre de ellos, te quiero

Conduje directo a casa, yo no tenía planes para estas dos largas semanas, y mis padres estarían trabajando, así que esperaría la llamada de Blaine. Estaba entrando en mi habitación cuando mi celular sonó con un mensaje, vaya que raro, Blaine nunca envía mensajes. Guarde mis cosas y revise mi celular, era un número desconocido.

**Hola Rachel**

¿Quién sería? Conteste por si era importante

**Hola tú ¿Quién es? –R  
¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
Seas quien seas, no estoy de ánimo para juegos –R  
Te lo diré de golpe entonces  
Seria mas fácil –R  
Soy tu "admirador secreto"  
Me imaginaba que esto era una broma de mal gusto, déjame en paz –R  
No es nada de eso  
¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres? –R  
Nada en especial, solo, ya sabes, hablar un poco  
Lo siento, no hablo con psicópatas –R  
No soy ningún psicópata  
Entonces porque aun no sé quién eres, cuál es tu edad o por lo menos de donde eres y que quieres de mi –R  
Tal vez en navidad te llegue un regalo**

Y luego de esos mis mensajes y llamadas fueron bloqueadas por el numero de mi "admirador secreto"

* * *

Holaa! lamento mucho el retraso, despues de las fiestas estuve muy ocupada, y apenas tuve tiempo, prometo que la proxima actualizacion sera mas rapida.  
Cruz82 me pediste los capitulos un poco mas largos, bueno ahi esta hice lo que pude, espero que te guste. Si quieren algo, solo haganmelo saber a traves de los reviews, o sino mi cuenta de twitter es Rocio_BelenGnf ahi mismo encontraran mi whatsapp y mi cuenta de facebook, besos y que disfruten el capitulo


	4. Nuevas analogías

La verdad sobre el amor no debería tener una táctica, técnica, ni formula que lo explique. La verdad sobre el amor, debería ser únicamente una ley fundamental, una ley que dictara el verdadero sentimiento que representa el hecho. Y todo esto se resume en una sola frase:  
_"Amar incondicional y desinteresadamente"  
_Increíble ¿no es cierto? Alguien que te ame de manera incondicional y desinteresada. Casi parece absurdo pensarlo. Empecemos por incondicionalidad. Yo lo pienso así: "te amare a pesar de todo" De todo lo que pase, de todo lo que te pase, de lo que me pase, A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE NOS PUEDA PASAR, incondicionalmente. Y luego pasamos al desinterés: "te amare sin esperar nada a cambio" Aunque tú no me ames, aunque lo que sientas por mí no sea lo mismo, aunque no me des nada, aunque yo te importe en lo mas mínimo, AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAS, YO TE AMO, desinteresadamente.

_Flashback – 25 de diciembre_

**Feliz navidad**

**Hola otra vez tú –R **

**Reconociste mi número, interesante**

**Es fácil saber que eres tú, no hablo con otros números desconocidos –R**

**También soy de Lima y tengo 16**

**¿Es mi regalo de navidad? –R **

**Exacto, ¿ahora si no piensas que soy un psicópata?**

**¿Eso es todo? Deberías considerar que es una fecha importante, y sobre tu pregunta, aun tengo mis dudas –R **

**La inscripción en el volante de tu auto, fue mi idea, adorne tu casillero, te escribí una carta y te regale tu perfume favorito, que por lo demás se había acabado, pero veo que necesitas mas**

**Cálmate, era una broma, y no, no necesito ni más ni menos, no necesito nada, pero me complica el hecho de no saber quién eres, digo ¿Cómo sabias que mi perfume favorito se había acabado? Al parecer, no está mal hablar contigo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que puedas ser un traficante de prostitutas, o peor aún, algún/a idiota de la escuela que pretende jugarme una pésima broma ¿Cómo puedo saber que eres de confianza si ni siquiera se tu nombre? –R **

**Lo sabras**

_Fin del flashback_

Pero como entender el hecho de que alguien que supuestamente te quiere, a quien supuestamente le importas, se esconde de ti. Puede que todos tengamos miedo alguna vez, pero necesitamos saber que al menos existe una mínima posibilidad de que esa persona también nos quiere de vuelta, o porque le importamos aunque sea un poco.

_Flashback – 27 de diciembre_

… ¡Hola!, en estos momentos no estoy disponible, deja tu mensaje y te devolveré la llamada…

-Hey, he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo, no he sabido nada de ti, desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, por favor Blaine, si tienes tiempo llámame.

Los minutos estaban pasando como un infierno, parecía ser que me encontraba en una decadencia personal, y es que mis vacaciones se estaban tratando sobre estar en pijama todo el día y ver películas sin sentido. No sabía nada de mis amigos y no había nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer, por lo tanto mi intranquila subconsciente y yo, nos quedábamos en Lima.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, tal vez Blaine se dignaba a dar señales de vida

**Tengo 16 años y al igual que tu soy de Lima y asisto al McKinley, por eso fue que note que tu perfume se había acabado, hace una semana tu olor seguí igual de bien que siempre, pero sin la esencia de tu perfume. Sé que tus colores favoritos son el rojo y el dorado, que el hecho de ver televisión hasta tarde te produce dolor de cabeza, que tu símbolo preferido son las estrellas doradas, que amas a Barbra Streinsand un poco mas de lo que amas New York, que te encanta tomar café por la mañana y a media tarde, que deseas estudiar en NYADA y tu sueño es ser una estrella de Broadway, que tu película favorita es Funny Girl y que adoras el sentimentalismo y no tienes problema en demostrarlo**

**No me esperaba eso –R **

**¿Sorprendida?**

**Bastante, aunque no estoy conforme –R**

**Jajá ¿y que se supone que debo hacer? Te acabo de decir todo**

**Me acabas de decir todo sobre mi, no sobre ti –R**

**¿Qué quieres saber?**

**¿Cuáles son tus colores favoritos? –R**

**El azul y el plateado**

**Elegante –R**

**Y explosivo**

Reí ante eso y fantacie con que esa otra persona también estuviera riendo frente a la pantalla de su celular, pero me costó imaginar eso, pues aun no sabía su nombre, por lo que no tenía idea de si era un admirador o una admiradora

**Te quedaste callada**

**Lo siento, me distraje pensando –R**

**¿En qué piensas?**

**¿Cómo supiste todo eso sobre mí? –R**

**Algunas cosas las repites constantemente, por lo tanto para cualquiera que te preste atención debe ser fácil saber esas cosas básicas, y lo demás lo he escuchado de casualidad en conversaciones que tienes con amigos**

Vaya, alguien me prestaba atención, no podía negarlo, eso me hacía sentir bien, extrañamente bien. Ni siquiera le conoces, menciono mi subconsciente. Joder

**Increíble, pero** **en verdad me gustaría saber mas de ti –R**

**Mi perfume favorito es uno de vainilla, mi sueño es estudiar fotografía, cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras como una mañana de navidad, odio los días de tormenta porque le tengo fobia a los truenos, personalmente no me gusta el café por la mañana, pero si me gusta tomarlo a media tarde. No soy una persona insegura, pero cuando se trata de amor, soy bastante cobarde como puedes ver. Me gusta la comida italiana y quiero viajar a Grecia. Odio las matemáticas, detesto los días domingos por la tarde, mi película favorita es Psicosis, odio el olor de los hospitales y que haya flores dentro de una casa, pues todo ello me hace pensar en muertes y funerales. Me encanta fotografiar a las personas cuando están distraídas porque así muestran su verdadera personalidad y al igual que tú, adoro el sentimentalismo, pero a mi me cuesta demostrarlo.**

**Wow –R**

**¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?**

**Es que es genial, eres increíble, interesante y diferente –R**

**¿Diferente?**

**En el buen sentido, diferente de una forma que te hace genial –R**

**Gracias, eso no me lo esperaba**

**¿Y tú nombre? –R**

**Bueno, creo que eso arruinaría todo lo "genial"**

**¿Tan horrible es tu nombre? –R**

**Jaja, no, no es eso**

**¿Cuál es el problema? –R**

**¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que te hable puse la palabra admirador entre comillas?**

**Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso? –R**

**Resulta que no soy un admiradOR**

**Eres una admiradORA ya lo sé –R**

**¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**Tu manera de hablar, la dedicación y los pequeños detalles que pusiste en mi regalo de cumpleaños y descartando el hecho de que todas las cosas que me dijiste son obviamente características de una chica. Perfume de vainilla, eso no es muy discreto –R**

**Eres observadora, bueno pero no fui muy discreta**

**Sí soy observadora, muy observadora –R**

**¿No te importa?**

**Esta todo bien -R **

**Puedes decirme Holly**

**No me vas a decir tu verdadero nombre ¿cierto? –R**

**Me buscarías –H **

**Tienes razón, bien pensado –R**

**Gracias –H **

**Entonces, yo te gusto –R**

**Desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no te preocupes, no esperare nada a cambio, no me conoces, no sabes quién soy, por ahora me basta con hablar contigo –H**

Por ahora, repitio mi subconsciente.

_Fin del flashback_

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontré con la mirada perdida en la ventana de la cocina, no había probado mi desayuno y ya todo estaba frio. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si papá, lo siento, me distraje un poco

- Bastante diría yo, no probaste tu desayuno y ya es tarde, mira la hora – Leroy tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

- Mierda

- Rachel cuida ese vocabulario – Hiram habló desde el otro lado de la sala

- Lo siento, lo siento papi – me levante corriendo y lo bese en la mejilla para despedirme – adiós, siento lo que dije

- Esta bien hijita, no te preocupes

Estaba a punto de salir disparada por la puerta, cuando Leroy me detuvo

- ¿No vas a despedirte de mí?

- Ay, lo siento papá, de verdad…

- Ya Rachel, deja de disculparte, estas muy distraída hoy, toma llévate algo de comer – me miro de pronto preocupado – Hey, hace días te noto un poco rara, ¿estás segura de que estas bien?

- No sé qué me pasa – dije siendo lo mas sincera posible, pues tenía unas leves sospechas de lo que me ocurría

- Bueno, tal vez se te pase ahora que vuelves a clases, necesitas ver a tus amigos, no hiciste nada relevante durante las vacaciones

¿Qué hay de Holly? Menciono con malicia mi subconsciente. Joder que no se puede estar callada

- Tienes razón, tal vez sea eso, adiós

Me escabullí en mi auto y pise el acelerador a fondo, ni siquiera pase por casa de Blaine, no supe de él en todas las vacaciones y todo parecía muy raro, para mí por supuesto, pues me había pasado las últimas dos semanas, encerrada en casa, sin saber de nadie y sin que nadie supiera de mi, pero por supuesto había una explicación para eso, pero yo no quería admitirlo, no del todo, no aún.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del McKinley con ansiedad, teníamos Glee club a la segunda hora y necesitaba hablar con Blaine, pues aun no lo veía. De pronto sentí a alguien abrazándome por detrás, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Me gire asustada.

- Hola Rach ¿Cuándo celebramos el hakuna matata?

Eso no me lo esperaba, Britt se acordó de mí, de que éramos amigas y de que debíamos celebrar el hakuna matata, oh dios.

- Hola Britt, ¿Qué me decías? – intente escaparme del asunto

- El Hakuna matata Rach

- Nosotros ya lo celebramos – De repente Puck estaba junto a mí, abrazándome por los hombros

- ¿Entonces ya no podre celebrarlo? – Britt parecía bastante triste

- No pequeña, no te preocupes, lo celebraremos otra vez, recuerda que es un nuevo año – le dijo Noah con dulzura

- ¡Sí! Este año todos seremos especiales

Puck me miro con una sonrisa enorme y no pude evitar devolvérsela

- ¿Saben? Tengo la canción perfecta para comenzar el año – Los tomé a ambos de las manos y los lleve hasta la sala de coro

Le dimos la idea al grupo y todos cantamos _This is the new year_ en el auditorio

Note que todos estaban más unidos, no como grandes amigos, pero si como buenos compañeros, ni siquiera había tensión en el aire, todo parecía muy relajado y agradable. Parecía ser que todos se habían acercado un poco, supuse que mantuvieron la comunicación durante las vacaciones. Y ese se convirtió en el momento en que tuve que admitir la verdad, todos hicieron algo productivo en sus vacaciones, mientras que yo me dedique a hablar todos los días con mi admiradora secreta Holly.

Nos confiamos nuestras vidas mutuamente, claro está que ella no debió entrar en grandes detalles, porque sería probable de que yo pudiera descubrirla, pero yo tampoco lo hice, así ambas estábamos en equilibrio. Hablamos de nuestro pasado, de nuestras vagas experiencias amorosas, le dije que nunca había tenido novio, que mi primer beso fue a los 8 años con uno de mis mejores amigos, enseguida supo que ese amigo era Noah. Le conté que unos años después fuimos algo así como novios y creímos haber estado enamorados, hasta que yo entendí que solo era un capricho de niños, una confusión, pero que al principio Puck no quiso superarlo, y eso casi crea una brecha entre nosotros pero como gracias a eso conocimos a Blaine, y este nos reunió nuevamente como los buenos amigos que solíamos ser. Le hable de lo felices que estábamos los tres, cuando supimos que todos habíamos quedado en el McKinley y nos íbamos a graduar juntos. Ella me conto que solo había tenido dos novios en su vida, el primero jamás lo volvió a ver, aunque no fue algo importante y del segundo no me quiso decir nada, me plantie la idea de que había sido algo tormentoso, o de que aun estaba con él, pero no le dije nada, no quería juzgarla. También admitió que nunca había estado con una chica, ni siquiera había besado a una, y que por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando yo le atraje, me dijo que al principio no quería admitírselo a sí misma, pero que con la ayuda de unos buenos amigos lo logró. Fue ahí cuando le dije que yo si había besado mas de una vez a una chica, a la misma chica. Se trataba de mi prima Ágata, cuando se reunía toda la familia y jugábamos a las escondidas con nuestros primos, ella y yo, solíamos escondernos debajo de la cama, y sin decir nada, nos besábamos, dulces besos de niñas, pero no éramos tan pequeñas, tendríamos unos 13 años, pero unos meses después ella se mudo a Inglaterra con su familia, pues a su padre le ofrecieron empleo allá. No volví a verla, ni a saber de ella, ni siquiera para las fiestas, pues solo mandaban una tarjeta a nombre de toda la familia para felicitarnos, y eso era todo.

Para cuando me di cuenta, la canción ya había terminado, y yo estaba parada en una esquina del escenario, de verdad que estos días estaba distraída, acababa de recrear en mi mente todas las conversaciones que mantuve con Holly. Me di la vuelta para buscar a Blaine pero lo vi salir por las puertas detrás del auditorio. Rayos ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Rachel! – Alguien grito detrás de mí - ¿Cómo estás? No supe de ti en todas las vacaciones

- Hola Sam – no sabía cómo responder a eso, no me imaginaba que el chico quería saber de mi – no hice mucho, estuve todo el tiempo aquí en Lima

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo también estuve aquí, podríamos haber hecho algo

- No hubiera sabido como comunicarme contigo de todos modos

- Cierto ¿me das tu numero?

- Claro

Finn, Mike y Brittany se acercaron a mí para también pedir mi numero, a excepción de Quinn y Santana que se quedaron a un lado del escenario, lamente el hecho de que no hicieran lo mismo que los demás, pero al las vi un poco tensas, parecían estar discutiendo por algo, bueno, Santana parecía estar reprendiendo a Quinn por algo, y esta última no parecía muy contenta. Luego de eso el Sr. Schue nos habló de la tarea de la semana, serian duetos, pero él iba a elegir las parejas, así que nos diría la próxima clase, quien quedo con quien.

Las clases continuaron tan aburridas como de costumbre y cuando estas terminaron me fui inmediatamente a las graderías de la cancha, para ver los entrenamientos de los equipos de football, y de las porristas, como no.

Solía hacer eso cuando me sentía cabizbaja. No había hablado con Blaine en todo el día y no quería pensar que estaba enfadado conmigo, pues no encontraba razón para eso. No sabía que le ocurría y todo esto era muy extraño, mi vida parecía un asco en estos momentos. Excepto por Holly, se le escapo a mi subconsciente, quien pareció taparse la boca con ambas manos apenas lo dijo, pero para que mentir le dije, Holly me sacaba sonrisas, no podía negarlo. Mi subconsciente se relajo, ya no necesitábamos mentirnos.

Sentarme sola, a ver como Quinn realizaba su entrenamiento, era algo gratificante. Casi podía sentirme relajada, pensar con claridad, poder observar su inigualable perfección, me ayudaba en momentos como este

- Tómale una foto, te aseguro que duran más

Un chico de pelo castaño y unos intensos ojos azules se sentó junto a mí. Mi expresión de duda provocó que extendiera el brazo en mi dirección a modo de saludo

- Soy Kurt Hummel – correspondí el gesto aun paralizada

- Ah sí, un gusto, yo soy…

- Rachel Berry, ya lo sé – me sonrió de manera amable

- Si, exacto – me relaje de inmediato - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Querida, tengo mis medios, además me dijeron que eras una de las voces principales del Glee club

- Si lo soy, ¿eres nuevo?

- Si, llegue de West Milton la semana pasada, y nos instalamos aquí con mi padre, ya habíamos vivido aquí, pero cuando cumplí los 5 años, nos fuimos.

- Ah, bueno, pues bienvenido de vuelta, y ¿quieres entrar en el Glee club?

- Si, estuve hablando con el director y me dio una lista con los miembros, por si necesitaba ayuda en algo

- Bueno no era necesario, solo tienes que hablar con el Sr. Schue, hacer una audición y estarás listo

- Es que estoy un poco nervioso, soy nuevo y necesitaba los consejos de algún miembro del grupo, pero todos parecían muy ocupados, otros eran chicos populares a los cuales no tuve el valor de hablarles, y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que te vi aquí sentada y no parecías tan intimidante como los demás

- Jajá, ok, te ayudare en lo que necesites

- Gracias Rach ¿puedo llamarte Rach?

- Por su puesto

- Entonces ¿te gusta la rubia?

Me quede helada, pero me sentí a gusto nuevamente, pues mi nuevo compañero era obviamente gay y parecía una persona bastante confiable.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Déjame decirte que bastante querida

- Espero que sepas guardar secretos, porque el tuyo no parece muy bien guardado – me miró fingiendo parecer ofendido, y luego se mostró divertido

- Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no tuvo mucho de Quinn, pero no se preocupen, el proximo capitulo habra mas, y en el capitulo 6 hay mucha interacción Faberry. Necesitaba este capitulo para explicar algunas cosas. Bueno voy a dejar saludos a mis amigos Javiera y Fabian, los quiero un monton, y mas les vale dejar reviews por esto. Besos a todos, una vez mas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo y no olviden comentar en mi cuenta de twitter Rocio_BelenGnf. Hasta el proximo capitulo :)


	5. Quien sepa lo que es el amor, entenderá

**De nuevo me retrase, lo siento mucho, sé que me merezco lo peor, pero me fui por 5 días a la playa y no pude actualizar antes, de verdad lo siento, hice le capitulo mas largo de lo normal, disfrútenlo**

* * *

Kurt y yo nos quedamos hablando en las graderías, su madre murió cuando el tenia apenas 5 años y su padre se lo llevo de Lima, pero ahora habían decidido volver, descubrí que ambos tenemos los mismos sueños y gustos en común. Éramos como almas gemelas. Al igual que yo quiere estudiar en NYADA y ser estrella en Broadway, su motivación principal es llegar a New York y triunfar en la gran manzana. Estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguirlo. Kurt tenía mentalidad nata de un artista soñador, una mentalidad bastante parecida a la mía.

- Vaya si que es tarde – mire a mí alrededor y observe la cancha completamente vacía. Conversar con este chico era increíble, realmente se me había pasado el tiempo. Era agradable poder distraerme de esta manera

- Cierto no hay nadie aquí

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- Oh no gracias, cuando cumplí 16, lo primero que hizo mi padre fue regalarme un auto, además me voy a quedar un rato

- Lo sabía, somos almas gemelas

- Jajá ¿Por qué lo dices?

- En mi cumpleaños 16 mis padres también me regalaron un auto

- Definitivamente somos almas gemelas

- Ok, me voy – me puse de pie – cuídate Kurt, espero que nos veamos pronto en el Glee club – me agache para abrazarlo

- Estaré muy pronto ahí, no te preocupes por eso

- ¿Cuándo iras a hacer la audición?

- Mañana hablare con el Sr. Schue

- Genial, adiós – me dispuse a salir de las canchas

Conduje directamente a casa de Blaine, no sabía que le ocurría y necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Cuando llegue, note que solo estaban encendidas las luces del salón. Baje del auto, me fui directo a la puerta y toque el timbre. Naturalmente fue él quien me abrió la puerta, su cabello parecía un tanto alborotado, estaba descalzo y traía puesto un pantalón de buzo color gris y una camiseta sin mangas de color negro que se le ajustaba al torso. Era un desastre, pero estaba mucho mejor que cuando se arreglaba, se veía muy guapo.

Pareció sorprendido de verme y vacilo un momento, pero cuando el frio se coló dentro de su casa, me dejo entrar de inmediato. Ni siquiera lo salude, me fui directamente al salón y me senté en el sillón individual. Blaine se acomodo en el sillón para cuatro personas aun sin mirarme directamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?

Resopló cansado, apago la pantalla de la televisión y me miró con una expresión inescrutable

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – su tono de voz no denoto ningún interés en la conversación

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No Rachel, de verdad, no sé de que hablas – su rostro se endureció seriamente

- No supe de ti en todas las vacaciones, has actuado de forma extraña durante todo el día y ni siquiera me has hablado

- Lo siento si mi forma de actuar te pareció extraña, no supiste de mi en las vacaciones porque mis padres y yo nos fuimos de inmediato de Lima, no pude reclamar, era algo que no me esperaba, además estuvimos a las afueras de Lakeview, donde no hay internet y ni siquiera le llegaba señal a mi teléfono, es un lugar remoto y no tenia manera de comunicarme. Durante mi estadía en ese pueblo infernal perdí mis documentos, y hoy me salte algunas clases de la mañana para sacar unos nuevos, es por eso que no supiste de mi, y por qué no me he acercado a hablarte, eso es todo, lo siento

Tal vez fui muy dura con él, aunque había algo que no me cuadraba. Yo sabía cuando me estaba mintiendo, y esta no era la ocasión, pero me estaba ocultando algo. Me dijo la verdad, pero no completamente, algo le falto por decir, algo que no quiso decir.

- Esta bien lo siento, no necesitaba tantas explicaciones, solo pensé que estabas molesto conmigo

- Nuca me enojaría contigo sin razón, perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir mal

- Estaba confundida eso es todo – le sonreí

- Ven acá – dijo extendiendo los brazos

Me senté junto a él y me acomodo contra su cuerpo, mientras volvía a encender la televisión, me sentí ligeramente tranquila, aunque sabía que había algo pendiente. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, mascullo mi subconsciente. Y por esta vez le hice caso.

Al rato mi celular sonó con un mensaje

**No preguntes como conseguí tu número, recuerda que tengo mis medios y somos almas gemelas, así que deberíamos comunicarnos por telepatía, pero por las dudas te dejo el mio. Kurt**

Sonreí ante el inesperado mensaje de Kurt, aunque por un momento llegue a pensar que era un mensaje de Holly y una emoción extraña me invadió el cuerpo cuando pensé en ello. Blaine se removió detrás de mí.

- ¿Quién es?

- Oh, un chico nuevo, no creo que lo conozcas

- ¿Chico nuevo?

- Si, se acaba de unir al McKinley y quiere entrar en el Glee club

- Que bien, ya me lo presentaras, ¿Es de Lima? Tal vez si lo conozca

- No, es de West Milton, por eso lo dije

- ¿West Milton? – su expresión cambió de pronto, parecía enigmático

- Si, ¿acaso lo conoces?

- No, no lo creo – susurro volviendo a posar sus ojos en el televisor

Una hora después estaba llegando a mi casa, baje del auto y cuando a entre, le dije a mis padres que había cenado en casa de Blaine, subí a mi cuarto dispuesta a darme una ducha, pero mi celular sonó nuevamente

**¿Quién era el chico que estaba junto a ti en las graderías hoy en la tarde? –H **

**Un chico nuevo que acaba de llegar de West Milton con su padre, ¿acaso me estabas espiando? –R**

**No te espiaba, te observaba, casi siempre lo hago, desde lejos por supuesto –H**

**¿Casi siempre? –R**

**No entremos en detalles, así sigo como una incógnita, además, han sido muchas las veces que te he visto sentarte a solas en esa gradería ¿Por qué motivo lo haces? –H**

**Cuando me siento mal, cabizbaja, estresada, aburrida del mundo, acudo a ese lugar para tranquilizarme –R **

Inevitablemente recordé el incidente con Blaine, ver a Quinn tan lejos de mis posibilidades y el hecho de sentirme sola hasta en los sueños

**¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que elijas ese lugar? –H**

**Cuando observo algo que me gusta bastante, me tranquilizo –R **

Escribí sin pensarlo y me arrepentí de inmediato, esperaba que no se diera cuenta

**Siento algo parecido cuando te observo –H **

Suspire aliviada, pero mi celular sonó nuevamente a los segundos después

**Así que te gusta observar los entrenamientos del equipo y de las porristas –H**

**Bueno, sí, ya sabes, es algo, distinto –R, ** Joder, mi subconsciente estaba que se partía de la risa

**Espera, dudo mucho que te guste mirar los entrenamientos, hay algo especifico que te gusta de ello, o alguien en especifico –H**

**¿De qué hablas? –R, **Genial, ¿ahora como me salía de eso?

**Oh por dios, te gusta alguien del equipo, o de las porristas… –H **

**Yo nunca dije eso –R**

**No, pero lo dijiste indirectamente –H**

**Al igual que tú, no voy a entrar en detalles –R **

**Está bien, es lo justo –H **

Al otro día, las horas pasaron sumamente rápido y ya me encontraba sentada junto a Sam en el Glee club

- Muy bien chicos, como ya les dije ayer la tarea de la semana será en pareja, tendrán que hacer duetos, pero seré yo quien determine, quien quedara con quien – habló el Sr. Schue

La sala se lleno de quejidos ante su último comentario, pero el profesor hablo de nuevo tratando de calmar el ambiente

- Calma, calma, esta tarea tendrá un premio – todos saltaron emocionados antes eso, si había algo que este club amaba, eran los premios – bueno, les explicare como será, habrá tres parejas ganadoras, entre esas seis personas yo escogeré a dos, que tendrán el solo para las nacionales, y los demás tendrán los solos para las selecciónales y las regionales, pero eso no es todo, las tres parejas ganadoras, ganaran tickets para ir a comer a Breadstick – esto último lo dijo un poco mas alto y emocionado, definitivamente el Sr. Schue sabía lo que queríamos, todos estaban mas alegres y ansiosos

- Muy bien tranquilos chicos, silencio, ahora les daré a conocer las parejas

Todos nos pusimos claramente nerviosos y alertas a lo que podía pasar, mi subconsciente y yo cruzamos los dedos para poder ser pareja de Quinn

- Ah una cosa mas – dijo el Sr. Schue interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – las parejas serán de un chico y una chica, necesito ver la química en el escenario

Demonios, varios disparos que yo imagine en contra del Sr. Schue explotaron dentro de mí. Ok cálmate tigresa, eso no es legal, dijo mi subconsciente tratando de tranquilizarme. No fue mi culpa, replique molesta.

- Bien, Blaine estas con Quinn – ambos se miraron, Quinn parecía nerviosa, pero Blaine le sonrió de manera amble y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No estaba con Quinn, pero mi mejor amigo sí, eso era mejor que nada

- Brittany – la chica lo miro expectante – estas con Puck

La porrista se levanto de su asiento para ir hasta donde estaba Puck, este hizo lo mismo, mientras que la chica se le abalanzaba y el la abrazaba por la cintura levantándola del piso

- ¡Vamos a arrasar chica! – mientras todos observaban la escena, alguien en la sala los asesinaba con la mirada

- Bueno ya basta con eso, dejen que el Sr. Schue siga hablando que no tengo todo el día – manifestó Santana

- Gracias Santana – ironizo el profesor – ah, por cierto, tú estás con Finn – el chico parecía feliz, pero la latina lo miro con desaprobación, haciendo que se removiera incomodo en su silla

- Rachel – continúo el Sr. Schue, levante la mirada a regañadientes – estas con Sam – suspire aliviada, Sam me rodeo con un solo brazo por los hombros

- El premio será nuestro Rach – me fue inevitable sonreírle de vuelta

El Sr. Schue continuo hablando, Mike quedo con Tina, mi amiga estaba que explotaba de alegría y yo solo pude mirarla con la misma emoción, estaba feliz de que por lo menos ella tuviera la suerte de que le tocara con la persona que quería. Mercedes quedo con Artie y por último, e inevitablemente, Sugar y Rory, toda una dicha.

-Rachel ¿ensayamos en tu casa? – Sam me tomo por sorpresa

-Claro ¿Cuándo te parece bien?

- ¿Qué tal hoy?

- Por supuesto

- Ok, estaré ahí a las 4

- Perfecto, déjame darte la dirección – anote la dirección en su celular y se despidió de mi, para ir a los ensayos del equipo

Blaine se acerco para hablarme, pero no decía nada, solo me miraba nervioso

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Ensayaras hoy con Sam?

- Si – articule mientras entrecerraba los ojos con duda

- ¿Puedo ensayar hoy en tu casa?

- Claro no hay problema

En el rostro de Blaine se manifestó un gesto triunfo y se mordió el labio intentando ocultar la risa.

- Espera ¿Por qué?

- Quinn me pidió que lo hiciéramos en mi casa

- Entonces…

Mi amigo giró la cabeza ignorándome y llamo a la rubia

- ¿Quinn puedes venir por favor?

- Hola Rachel – su voz resonó dentro de mi cuerpo, me quede muda así que le devolví el gesto con la mano - ¿Está todo bien Blaine?

- No del todo, en mi casa hubo un problema con las cañerías y están arreglando así que no podremos ensayar allí hoy

- Oh bueno, ¿ensayamos mañana?

- No, no te preocupes por eso, ya hable con Rachel, podemos hacerlo en su casa

- Pero ¿estás seguro? ¿No tienes problema con eso Rachel?

De nuevo me congele, dios era la segunda vez que me hablaba, ¿Por qué me costaba tanto concentrarme? Blaine me pego en el costado con el codo

- Eeeh, no claro que no, no hay problema, mi casa está disponible para todos

- Que bien que digas eso, porque Finn no quiere separarse de Quinn, así que también ensayaremos en tu casa – no me fije en qué momento había llegado Santana, quien me miro deliberadamente al decir eso y me hizo sentir un tanto cohibida

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Rachel? – pregunto Finn uniéndose a nuestra conversación, miro a Santana con mala cara y luego volvió el rostro hacia mí, con una sonrisa amable. Y por segunda vez en mi vida, agradecí su aparición

- Si, si no hay problema

- ¿Podemos unirnos nosotros también? – Puck y Brittany llegaron abrazados desde el otro lado del salón

- Por supuesto – dije haciendo un hincapié para retirarme – los veo allá – los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos entretanto yo me iba hacia la salida, pero me detuve recordando algo, y me gire para hablarles, cuando lo hice, todos se quedaron en silencio y fijaron su mirada en mi de inmediato, vaya – eh, ¿a qué hora estarán en mi casa?

- A las cuatro – dijeron todos al unísono, pero ¿Qué mier…?

Fruncí el ceño, pero todos seguían observándome con gesto neutral, ok, a nadie le parece raro. Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Cuando llegue a casa me quite el abrigo y me fui directo a la cocina, no había comido nada en el almuerzo y necesitaba llenarme el estomago con algo, antes de que llegaran los chicos. Recordé que solo le entregue mi dirección a Sam, llame a Blaine de inmediato y me dijo que no me preocupara, el se encargo de entregársela a todos.

Decidí hacer una ensalada cesar, era rápido y liviano, eche a hervir la pechuga de pollo, mientras me concentraba en hacer el aderezo. Encendí la radio que estaba en la cocina, para apaciguar el ambiente silencioso y me puse un delantal encima, no quería ensuciar mi vestido azul con lunares blancos, era mi favorito.

- _Many's the time I ran with you down the rainy roads of your old town, many the lives we lived in each day and buried altogether – _comencé a tararear la cancion que estaba sonando en la radio, era una melodia un tanto triste para estar cocinando. Es una cancion de Keane, que esperabas, hablo de pronto mi subconsciente, pero miren quien decidió aparecer masculle internamente.

Estaba terminando de cortar la pechuga de pollo cuando tocaron el timbre, mi vista se fijo de inmediato en el reloj de la pared, aun faltaban 35 minutos para la hora fijada, tal vez era Blaine. Deje las cosas a un lado y me dirigí a la entrada, abrí la puerta con cautela y el cuerpo se me tensó al ver de quien se trataba

- Quinn – dije casi sin aliento

- Lo siento, llegue demasiado temprano, si quieres me puedo ir, no quiero molestar, yo solo…

Negué con la cabeza intentando hacerla callar y me moví para dejarla pasar

- Tranquila, pasa, no molestas para nada, pasa por favor

- Gracias, de verdad siento esto, no sabía en donde estaba tu casa, así que decidí salir temprano, pero encontrarla fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba y no vine en auto y afuera hace frio, así que me arriesgue a tocar el timbre

- Quinn tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada, está bien, no pasa nada porque llegues más temprano

- Ok, gracias Rachel

Me encantaba la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre.

- Ven puedes dejar tu abrigo en el perchero

Mientras lo terminaba de colgar, sus ojos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. El corazón me aporreó el pecho a un ritmo frenético y por alguna razón me ardieron las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora

- Estabas cocinando – no fue una pregunta, no pude mas que asentir con la cabeza – lamento haber interrumpido, sabía que te estaba molestando, no debí llegar tan pronto

- Deja de lamentarte, ya te dije que no molestas – le sonreí para tranquilizarla

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? Soy buena cocinando

-Claro que si, vamos ven, habrá suficiente para las dos

- No tienes que darme, no es necesario

- Quinn, nadie rechaza comida gratis – dije intentando parecer seria, ella esbozo una sonrisa y me siguió hasta la cocina

- Mmm ensalada cesar, se ve bien, ¿Qué falta por hacer?

- Solo cortar la lechuga y freír los trozos de pan para hacer los croutones

- Muy bien, yo me encargo de los croutones – de inmediato comenzó su labor, mientras yo intentaba recuperar mis funciones cognitivas. Estas a solas con Quinn Fabray, despierta, se burlo a gritos mi subconsciente. Cuando por fin logre conectar con mi cuerpo me encargue de realizar lo que me faltaba

Intentaba pensar en un tema de conversación adecuado al momento, pero mi mente estaba simplemente en blanco, cuando ya creía haber perdido la batalla contra mis poco sugerentes pensamientos, una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio

-_You can blame me, try to shame me, and still i'll care for you – _instintivamente comencé a cantar y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que Quinn pudo haberme escuchado

- _You can run around, even put me down still i'll be there for you_ – me sorprendí cuando la rubia continuo con la letra de la cancion

Gire el rostro para poder mirarla y ella me sonrió de vuelta

- _The world may think i'm foolish they can't see you like i can_ – nuestras voces se combinaron a la perfección - _Oh but anyone who knows what love is will understand – _nuestras miradas chocaron de repente al cantar esa estrofa

- Amo esa cancion – dije sin pensar

- Es una de mis favoritas – Quinn tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte y yo la estaba observando inquisitivamente, sin importarme el hecho de que se podía dar cuenta, con mis ojos perdidos en ella, no me fije que con el cuchillo que estaba utilizando, pase a llevar parte de mi mano dejándome un contundente corte, sé que muchas me veces me consideran la reina del drama, pero esa herida no se veía para nada bien. Me eche para atrás soltando un quejido y no estoy segura de en que momento Quinn tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la puso debajo del fregadero dejando que un chorro de agua fría le cayera encima.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- La verdad es que si, bastante – no había tiempo para hacerme la valiente, hasta ella se dio cuenta que la herida era profunda

- Ten esto – me pasó una toalla, cerro la llave del fregadero y luego envolvió mi mano con la toalla que me había entregado – aprieta fuerte, ¿tienes alcohol?

- Si, pero está guardado en una de las piezas de arriba y no estoy segura de en que parte

- Bueno no importa, usare un limón

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – dije temiéndome lo peor

- Desinfectarte la herida, el cuchillo que estabas usando estaba sucio, puede ser peligroso

- Oh vamos, ya limpiamos la herida con agua, debe estar bien

- Rachel ¿tienes miedo?

- No – estaba hiperventilando, odiaba el ardor que provocaba el alcohol sobre las heridas, no quería saber que me esperaba con un limón

- Eres una pésima mentirosa

- Por favor Quinn, no quiero – prácticamente estaba haciendo un berrinche, la rubia al verme hacer eso esbozo una sonrisa, pero más bien para sí misma

- Prometo que no dolerá – me rogo, ladeo su cabeza y se mordió el labio, rayos, si que sabía cómo hacerme caer, asentí con la cabeza aun en gesto de duda

Luego de unos cuantos gritos, escándalos, intentos de retención, forcejeos y llantos falsos, Quinn logró desinfectar la herida. Ella termino de hacer la comida, pues ni siquiera me dejo entrar en la cocina, luego de comer dejamos todo limpio y nos encontrábamos en el salón, esperando la llegada de los demás, faltaban menos de 5 minutos

- No fue tan malo

- ¿Enserio?, Rachel estaba a punto de amarrarte

- Esta bien, tal vez fui un poco dramática

- Un poco, es quedarse corto

Luego de unos segundos, ambas comenzamos a reír, Quinn tomo mi mano y la observo con cuidado

- ¿Aun te duele?

- Casi nada – me quede quieta mirándola, su mirada se poso de pronto en nuestras manos, que seguían unidas, trague saliva con fuerza, sentía tantos deseos de besarla en esos momentos, quise preguntarle, si en verdad estaba enamorada de Finn, si sentía feliz

- ¿Quinn?...

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero en esos momentos sonó el timbre de la puerta

* * *

Espero que me hayan perdonado por el retraso y que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Voy a mandar saludos a algunos de mis amigos (otra vez) Zule, Vale y Javi, los dias con ustedes en la playa fueron una de las mejores partes de mis vacaciones, gracias por la distracción, los quiero un monton.

Y a todos los lectores, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ustedes son la mayor motivación para continuar con esto, asi que no olviden dejar reviews, muchas gracias por el apoyo

Para el proximo capitulo hay mucha mas interacción Faberry


	6. Valentía

**Hola! hay mucho Faberry para este capitulo como lo prometi, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo asi que disculpenme los errores, disfruntelo, besos a todos**

* * *

Cerré los ojos con frustración, intentando que mi enojo se viera aplacado. Quinn no dijo nada, al parecer no me había escuchado hablar. Me levante de mala gana a abrir la puerta y estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando vi a la persona que estaba parada frente a mi

- Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás?

- He estado mejor – masculle para mis adentros – Finn, que tal, pasa, estábamos esperando a que llegaran los demás

- ¿Estaban? – pregunto con gesto curioso

- Quinn llego temprano

En esos momentos la capitana de las porritas salió de la sala y miro a Finn con una sonrisa

- Hola – parecía tímida

- Amor estabas aquí, pase por tu casa pero tu madre me dijo que ya te habías ido

- Eh sí, es que no conocía muy bien la dirección, así que salí temprano para buscar la casa, pero la encontré mas rápido de lo que pensaba y no vine en auto

- Pero pensé que habíamos dicho que yo te pasaría a bus…

- Finn – le cortó la palabra – no importa, ya estamos aquí

- Bueno, hable hace poco con Puck, así que los demás deben estar por llegar – dijo el chico

Y así fue, poco a poco, todos fueron llegando y cuando ya estábamos juntos en el salón, acordamos que cada pareja ensayaría en un lugar diferente de la casa

Obviamente Sam y yo, quedamos en mi pieza, nos fue fácil encontrar una canción, nuestras voces sonaban muy bien juntas y nos encargamos de preparar la presentación. Iba a usar un vestido rojo de corte largo y Sam un traje negro de dos piezas con un corbatín tipo humita, él iba a tocar el piano mientras yo cantaba, nos repartimos las partes de la canción y los coros en dueto, ensayamos una y otra vez para que ningún detalle quedara al aire y cuando ya teníamos todo listo, baje a la cocina por unos vasos de jugo.

Cuando iba bajando la escalera divise a Santana y a Brittany salir riendo del baño que se encontraba junto al salón, al darse cuenta de que las estaba observando ambas dejaron de reír por un segundo, luego Brittany me miro divertida y se dio la vuelta alejándose de allí, Santana volvió a mirarme seriamente, yo solo pude hacerme la desentendida y seguir mi camino.

Ya en el primer piso me fije que todos habían terminado su labor de ensayo, así que luego de unos minutos, nos reunimos todos en el salón y hablamos en grupo. Me sorprendí al notar la comodidad con la que se daba la conversación, me sentía cómoda, a gusto con chicos a los que creí jamás les hablaría

- Si que es extraño, bueno, no en el mal sentido, es que jamás imagine algo como esto – de pronto le puse mayor atención a las palabras de Finn

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Puck

- Sinceramente, pensé que nos odiaban, ¿acaso no nos tienen ni un poquito de rencor? – dijo el chico alto dirigiéndose a Blaine y a mi

- No lo creo – habló Blaine

- Es que ninguno de ustedes… ya saben, nunca nos ha…

- Ninguno de nosotros les ha lanzado granizados, insultado en los pasillos, o algo por el estilo – dijo Quinn completando mi frase

- Exacto – respondí

- Eso no es del todo cierto – comento Santana – estoy segura de haberle lanzado más de un granizado a la enana y a su amigo, y bueno… – balbuceo – yo… siento haber hecho eso

- Nada de que lamentarse – le sonreí

Cuando el reloj ya marcaba las seis, todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas, todos excepto una.

- Creo que somos tú y yo de nuevo – hablo de pronto la porrista adivinando mis pensamientos

- Así parece ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ver una película o alguna cosa?

- No, no es necesario, se supone que mi madre llegara en unos minutos, pero ya que lo mencionaste, ahora me debes una película Rachel Berry

- Ok – sonreí tontamente - ¿y que quieres hacer mientras esperas?

- Una conversación no me vendría mal – dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se dirigía al salón

La respiración se me corto de pronto y mi corazón acelero sus latidos agitadamente. Esta chica me iba a matar. Me fui directamente al lugar junto a ella en el sillón

- Tienes todas las temporadas de FRIENDS – soltó antes de que terminara de acomodarme

- En realidad, esos dvds son de mis padres, los míos están en mi habitación

- ¿Tus padres son fans de FRIENDS?

- Si, les encanta, de hecho esa es la razón de mi nombre

- Jajá increíble, tienen buen gusto

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la serie, y por tu nombre, me encanta, Rachel es un nombre hermoso – oh por dios, ¿en verdad acaba de decir eso? – aunque prefiero Barbra, tu segundo nombre

- ¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre? – pregunte, de golpe llegue a la conclusión de que no tenía idea cual era el segundo nombre de la rubia

- Blaine me lo dijo

- Ah claro, yo no sé tú segundo nombre ¿Cuál es?

- Quinn

- ¿Qué?

- Mi verdadero nombre es Lucy, Lucy Quinn Fabray

- Oh, vaya, y ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué usas el nombre de Quinn?

- Alguna vez necesite un cambio completo en mi vida, y en eso se vio implicado mi nombre y muchas cosas mas

- ¿Por qué necesitaste un cambio?

- Es… algo complicado, inseguridades del pasado

- Entiendo

- Tal vez algún día te cuente la historia – dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato en el momento que su celular sonó, se puso de pie contestando la llamada y yéndose a un rincón. Cuando regreso a donde estábamos, parecía preocupada

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Mi madre no podrá venir a buscarme

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

- No, está todo bien, caminare

- ¿Estás segura? – insistí mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta, me moría por pasar unos minutos mas junto a ella

- Si, no hay problema

Cuando abrí la puerta Quinn pegó un salto y se escondió detrás de mí

- ¿Estás bien? – dije observándola con preocupación - ¿Qué ocurre? – esta vez mi mirada se oriento hacia afuera, en donde se había formado una tormenta

- Cambie de opinión, si necesito que me lleves

- Por dios Quinn le temes a las tormentas

- A los truenos específicamente – la mire divertida – ¡oh vamos! El sonido es terrorífico

Sonreí con ternura, ver a Quinn asustada era la cosa más dulce que podía apreciar. Tome mi abrigo y un paraguas, la chica rubia seguía aterrorizada, al parecer ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de la casa

- Vamos, no pasara nada malo, no me alejare de ti

- Promételo

- Lo prometo – dije cogiendo su mano con toda la valentía del mundo mientras salíamos al exterior

Una vez en el auto puse un poco de música para intentar que Quinn se relajara, pero no funcionaba del todo, así que apague la radio para entablar algún tema de conversación

- ¿Por qué la apagaste? – su voz sonó increíblemente alta

- Intenta calmarte, hablemos un poco para que te distraigas

- Ok – mascullo no muy convencida – me gusta la inscripción, es original – hablo luego de un eterno silencio

- ¿Qué?

- La inscripción en el volante, con tu segundo nombre, me gusta mucho, es genial, ¿fue idea tuya?

Todas las funciones de mi cuerpo se detuvieron por unos segundos, mi corazón dio un estrepitoso brinco, dios, Holly

- Eh… yo no… no… no precisamente – comencé a tartamudear – no, no fue mi idea – termine de decir un poco mas tranquila

- Oh, fue idea de alguien mas, entiendo, ¿de quién? ¿Tus padres?

- No, no fueron ellos, fue un amigo

- ¿Blaine?

- Algo así

- Ah – articulo bastante confundida

Holly te confunde y Quinn te pone de los nervios, buen trabajo Berry, atacó mi deslenguada subconsciente

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces más asustada que yo

De pronto mi subconsciente se echo a reír y observo a Quinn con aprobación, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella

- Si, no es nada, solo que tampoco me gustan mucho las tormentas, sobre todo si estoy al volante

- No te preocupes, ya no tardamos en llegar

Luego de unas cuantas indicaciones más, aparque mi auto frente a la casa de Quinn, vaya, era un poco más grande que la mía, era bastante lujosa a decir verdad, se notaba que contaban con buena situación

- Es…

- ¿Lujosa? ¿Grande? ¿Demasiado? – hablo Quinn interrumpiendo mi frase

- Iba a decir linda, pero veo que prefieres eso

- Lo siento, es que es lo que todos dicen, pero linda está bien

Solté una pequeña carcajada para luego detener el auto y posar mi mano en la manilla de la puerta

- ¿Qué haces? – me miro confundida

- Acompañarte hasta la puerta, estoy segura de que no eres capaz de llegar sola

- Se nota que no me conoces Rachel Berry

- Se algunas cosas – dije bajándome del auto y posicionándome rápidamente junto a la puerta del copiloto

Quinn se bajo enganchándose inmediatamente de mi brazo. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de la puerta, le dedique una mirada a los dos autos que estaban fuera del garaje y me sorprendió lo que vi

- Wow, es un Concept Car

- Vaya, vaya, la diva sabe de autos

- Se nota que no me conoces Quinn Fabray

- Se algunas cosas y además me sorprende mucho que sepas de autos

- Bueno, solo de ese auto, es mi favorito y es el modelo que Wildcat saco en 1953

- Si, es exactamente ese, vaya me impresionas, creí que era la única fanática de ese auto

- Pues no, ¿el auto es tuyo?

- Claro que si

- Ese auto cuesta mucho dinero

- Créeme que ese no fue el mayor de los problemas

- Me imagino que no, entonces ¿Qué lo fue?

- Conseguir que mis padres me lo regalaran, la verdad es que a mi padre no le importaba el dineral que tenía que pagar por el auto, sino mas bien, no quería acatar el hecho de que la hija de Russel Fabray anduviera en un cacharro antiguo. Yo insistí en que era un clásico y que valía la pena el dinero que costaba, hasta que al final cedió y me lo compro, pero a los días se sintió arrepentido y ni siquiera me dejaba usarlo, quiso venderlo y me enfurecí, así que le dije que yo se lo compraría si era necesario

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- Ambos tenemos el mismo carácter, somos orgullosos, así que aceptó y yo no quise dar mi brazo a torcer, como nunca me dio un plazo especifico para entregarle el dinero, comencé a ahorrar y estuve trabajando todo un verano, cuando llego septiembre me acerque a él un día y le entregue todo el dinero que había logrado recaudar, era un poco mas de la mitad del precio que costaba el auto, le dije que el resto se lo pagaría después. Aun recuerdo su rostro de asombro, en verdad no se lo esperaba, mi madre se disgusto con él y obviamente se sintió terrible, no acepto el dinero, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que ese auto era un regalo, que podía usarlo cuando quisiera y que no me dejara llevar por sus enojos absurdos

- ¿Entonces no se lo compraste?

- La verdad es que si, no te voy a negar que estuve tentada de aceptar la oferta de mi padre, pero le dije que ya era tiempo de que consiguiera las cosas por mí misma, que necesitaba hacerlo, porque cuando observara ese auto no quería ver el regalo de papi, quería verme a mí, sentada al volante, diciendo orgullosa que ese auto era de mi propiedad. Mi discurso lo convenció y acepto a regañadientes pues aun sentía dudas al respecto. Pero a pesar de todo eso, solo me deja usarlo en vacaciones o días especiales, así que uso el auto de mamá para ir a clases

- Eso explica porque jamás te he visto en el

- Sí, bueno, algún día lo usare con completa libertad y… – se detuvo un momento como si estuviera recordando algo - ¿me has estado observando Rachel?

- ¿Qué? No yo – su pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa – no, claro que no, quiero decir, es que cuando llegas, bueno yo – estaba nerviosa y parloteando, demonios – yo no, tú me entiendes…

- Cálmate Rachel, era una broma – dijo divertida

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – intente sonar enojada, pero como no, fracase estrepitosamente – además, todo el mundo te conoce chica popular

Su rostro pareció oscurecerse de repente

- ¿Es así como me identificas?, ¿solo me reconoces como la chica popular?

- Yo no quise decir eso

- No, está bien, entiendo, todos me reconocen por eso, la capitana de las porristas, la novia del mariscal de campo, la rubia bonita – recalco con falsa alegría la última frase

- Estoy segura que eres mucho más que eso

-Gracias – me sonrió dulcemente

- Creo que ya es hora de irme

- ¿No quieres pasar?

- No quiero molestar

- No molestas, vamos yo ya estorbe lo suficiente en tu casa, ahora es tu turno

Esboce una sonrisa soltando una leve carcajada, cuando Quinn se disponía a girar la manilla, alguien mas desde adentro abrió la puerta dejándonos inmóviles a las dos sin saber que hacer

- Papá – hablo finalmente la rubia

-Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí parada? – el hombre miro en mi dirección notando mi presencia – oh, lo siento, ¿no me presentas con tu amiga?

- Ah claro, papá ella es Rachel Berry, Rachel él es mi padre, Russel

- Es un gusto Sr. Fabray

- El gusto es mío señorita Berry – dijo estrechando mi mano educadamente

- ¿No te quedas a cenar?

- Lo siento Lucy, cosas del trabajo, tu entiendes

- Ok – respondió con resignación – Adios, cuídate

- Adios hija, adiós Rachel, fue un placer

- Igualmente Sr. Fabray, adiós

Ambas entramos a la casa en un incomodo silencio, pero no lo resistí así que lo rompí de golpe

- Tu padre te llama Lucy

- No quiso aceptar el hecho de que cambiara mi nombre, así que me sigue llamando Lucy, pero no me molesta demasiado, sé que lo hice con la intención de no recordar nada de mi pasado, pero da igual

- ¿Algún día me contaras la historia de tu "misterioso pasado"? – dije haciendo hincapié en las comillas

- Tal vez, sigue siendo complicado, hace mucho que no hablo de esto

- No te preocupes, no te sigo molestando

- Pero tú no me molestas

- ¿Enserio?

- No, me encanta hablar contigo

Wow, eso me pillo desprevenida.

La verdad es que entendía que no quisiera hablar del tema, yo hacía lo mismo con Holly, nadie sabía de eso y tenía la rara necesidad de ocultarlo, entonces no le podía exigir nada a Quinn

Estuve a punto de hablar pero alguien llego a donde nos encontrábamos

- ¿Quinn? – apareció de pronto una mujer rubia y de buen aspecto que parecía estar en la mejor etapa de su vida, sus últimos treinta

- Hola mamá

- Hola hija, no te esperaba tan temprano – su mirada se poso en mi – ¿pero quién es esta chica tan linda?

- Mamá ella es Rachel Berry, una compañera del Glee club, Rachel ella es mi mamá Judy

- Es un placer conocerla Sra. Fabray – alargue mi mano para saludar, pero ella evito el gesto sorprendiéndome con una abrazo

- Oh cariño llámame Judy y no estés con formalidades, aquí las amigas de Quinn son recibidas como una mas de la familia

- Este bien, Judy – dije recalcando su nombre

- Así me gusta querida, ¿te quedas a cenar?

- Emmm no lo sé, no quiero ser una molestia

- Vamos Rachel, ¿tienes algún compromiso? – esta vez fue Quinn quien hablo

- No

- Entonces acepta mi invitación – manifestó Judy

- Sera un placer

- Perfecto, vengan chicas, prepare lasaña vegetariana

Durante la cena hablamos cosas sin importancia y una vez terminada la madre de Quinn dirigió su atención hacia mí

- Cuéntame más sobre ti Rachel

- Pues ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer luego de la secundaria?

- Bueno, mi idea es postular a NYADA, quiero entrar allí para lograr mi sueño de estar en Broadway

- Quinn dijo que tienes una voz increíble, estoy segura que lo lograras

Mire a la aludida con incredulidad

- No sabía que Quinn le había hablado de mí

- Claro que lo ha hecho, desde que entro al Glee club no para de hablar de eso y lo talentosos que son los chicos, sobre todo tú

- Vaya – mi subconsciente y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, la rubia más perfecta del mundo había estado hablando de mí. Eso no te lo esperabas Berry, menciono mi subconsciente que seguía impactada

- ¿También le contaras a Rachel sobre las veces que voy al baño mamá?

- Oh vamos Quinnie no te enojes, me alegra saber que ese club te hace feliz

- ¿El Glee club te hace feliz? – interrumpí

- Pues… si – dijo con sinceridad – bastante feliz

- Eso genial

- Claro que es genial Rachel, además así haces mas amigas para ir de compras – hablo Judy

- Para eso tengo a Britt y Santana

- Lo sé, pero salir con una pareja es agotador, te puedes llegar a sentir muy sola

- Mamá – Quinn la miró con recriminación

- Por favor cariño todo el mundo sabe que son novias

- Tal vez Rachel no lo sabía – dijo ya muy molesta

- La verdad es que es bastante obvio – afirme lo dicho por Judy

- ¿Lo ves? – asevero ella

- Ok – se rindió la rubia – pero no se lo pueden decir a nadie

- Por mí no hay problema- respondí

- Tampoco te preocupes por mí – articulo Judy

- Se lo acabas de decir a Rachel y si papá te escucha te matara

- Rachel ya lo sabía y tu padre no está aquí, por dios Quinn relájate un poco – la mujer se levanto de la mesa retirando los platos con una sonrisa divertida

Mire la hora en mi celular, eran cerca de las nueve, vaya como se me paso el tiempo, la cena había sido increíble junto a Judy, era un mujer que no veía problemas donde no los había y tenía un magnetismo increíble

- ¿Te vas? – pregunto Quinn

- Si, se me hizo tarde

- Ok, te dejo en la puerta

- Me voy a despedir de tu madre – dije moviéndome a la cocina en donde estaba la mujer

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

- Ya me voy a casa

- Oh tan pronto nos dejas, fue un verdadero placer conocerte Rachel

- Igualmente Judy, gracias por la cena, estuvo increíble – la abrase por los hombros y ella me devolvió el gesto

- Hay que repetirlo querida

- Definitivamente

- Ven cuando quieras esta es tu casa, adiós linda

- Adios Judy – me termine de despedir con una sonrisa

Cuando Quinn y yo salimos al exterior, la tormenta no se había detenido, pero ya no había truenos y la lluvia de a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una llovizna

- Tus temores se ven aplacados Quinn Fabray

- Ya veo – suspiro con alivio – gracias por el aventón – me miro con una media sonrisa

- Gracias por la cena – dije tratando de controlar el zoológico que se había formado en mi estomago – algún día tienes que usar en ese auto

- Lo hago, en vacaciones

- Me refiero a un día normal, un día cualquiera, llegar y sacarlo, solo porque lo sientes, tomar ese auto y que te lleve lejos de todo

- Sabes que no puedo

- Adios Quinn

- Adios – respondió con clara confusión

Me encamine hacia mi auto y en medio de la lluvia me di la vuelta

- ¿Sabes? Solo hace falta ser valiente – la chica rubia me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo solo pude darle mi mejor sonrisa, la cual correspondió - ¡Se valiente Quinn!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para el proximo se llevaran a cabo los duetos y hay muchas sorpresas

A todos los seguidores de la historia, muchas gracias por leerla, como ya les dije antes, ustedes son la mayor motivación para hacer esto y eso me hace querelos un montón. No olviden dejar reviews porfavor, de verdad me gusta saber que piensan de la historia y que me den sus opiniones y sugerencias

Besos y abrazos xoxo


End file.
